Voice A Love In Depth
by XPlatinumX
Summary: A teenager by the name of Kaila comes to Fairy Tail through a series of coincidences and plays an important part in Fairy Tail's relationships. NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia, GarjeelxLevy and quite some other pairings and complications...


**XPlatinumX: ****Okay, my first Fairy Tail fanfic is now beginning…whether it would have an end is not yet determined…**

**All of FT: What!**

**XPlatinumX: I am a massive procrastinator and have procrastinated before****…**

**Lucy: Then either stop procrastinating or don't write a story!**

**XPlatinumX: Okay, I****'ll try my best to write on the weekends, the only time I can write my story on during school weeks.**

**Erza: Then why didn't you write it during the holidays?**

**XPlatinumX: Aren't I doing it right now?**

**Gray: On the last few day of your school holidays…**

**XPlatinumX: Don't blame me, blame my homework…and maybe my addiction to songs…**

**Lucy: *Sighs* Our 'dear' writer does not own Fairy Tail in any way and only owns her OCs, her ideas, her computer, her keyboard, her fingers used for typing, her creativity for her ideas, her…what kind of script I'm reading from?**

**XPlatinumX: A random and retarded one.**

**Erza: To think that she even admitted that.**

**XPlatinumX: *chases away FT members* to your places! Ready, cue, action!**

VALID Prelude:

Presentiment of a storm

Everyone turned around at the sound of the large oaken doors being flung open. The place was filled with streamers, balloons and everything you would find in a birthday party. On the banner hanging closest to the door read in bold words, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASTER MAKAROV!'.

"Laxus, what brings you back to Fairy Tail?" Mirajane asked, breaking the silence.

"I came back to see how the old man and the rest of Fairy Tail is doing." Laxus said, pointing at the big banner.

"You…you…came back…for my birthday! Laxus!" Master Makarov cried.

"Chill old man. I just happened to be in town for something and dropped in along the way."

"Laxus, there's no need to cover up. We know you're here for Master Makarov's birthday." Mirajane said.

"Laxus! I'm all fired up! Let's have a fight together! I'm going to face you one on one this time!" Natsu exclaimed before Laxus could say anything.

"Natsu?" Erza warned him.

"Aye sir! No fighting on Master Makarov's birthday!" Natsu immediately answered, saluting Erza.

"Now that's better…" Erza muttered to herself.

"Gray! Why did you strip?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Eh? When did this happen?" Gray said to himself.

"Gray-sama looks so good without his clothes…" Juvia whispered to no one in particular.

"Oh! Lucy, come, let's get that fire girl from upstairs!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu! Don't be too rough with her! And wait for me!" Lucy exclaimed while trying to catch up.

"Natsu has abandoned me…" Happy moaned.

"No, I think he is just glad there's someone else similar to him around." Wendy comforted him.

"You are also a dragon slayer. You are similar to him. That girl's not even a dragon slayer." Happy whined.

"He's just glad to have someone of the same element around him." Lisanna said.

"Actually, he is glad that he can eat some fire from someone else without anyone being able to do anything about it." Cana added in after taking a big gulp from her barrel of beer.

"Seriously, Odelia lets him bully her too much." Levy said, looking up from her book.

"No, I-" A rather piteous cry from upstairs could be heard.

"I am accepting nothing other than a yes. And since you've joined the guild, you should come down and have some fun with us!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Your type of 'fun' usually includes lots and lots of destruction…" Lucy muttered to herself.

"Oh? More newcomers." Laxus commented.

"Yes, we can never quite get enough of them." Master Makarov said.

"Now, could you give me some fire?" Natsu asked the girl who he just dragged down.

"Don't keep giving in to him! Make your stand!" Erza said.

"Stay out of this Erza!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

Changing his tone drastically to a very pitiful one, he went, "So could you please let me eat some fire, Odelia? Please, please, please?"

"Erm…" Odelia mumbled.

"Say no!" Erza pressurized her.

"Say yes!" Natsu pressurized her.

"Yes!" Happy supported Natsu.

"No!" Lucy supported Erza.

"Yes!"

"No!"

And this went on for some time until Garjeel appeared.

"Hmph, what's your problem punk? So pathetic that you have to ask for fire from a little girl like her? Find your own food, idiot." Garjeel sneered, chewing on some iron nails.

"What do you know about it! Her fire is delicious, way more delicious than those stupid metal of yours!" Natsu shouted.

"My metal is way more tasty than your stupid fire!"

"My fire beats your metal hands down!"

"Why, you picking a fight, punk?"

"I'm ready for one anytime!"

"Natsu?" Erza warned again, giving him a threatening and intimidating stare.

"Aye sir! No fighting on Master Makarov's birthday!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Tsk." Garjeel spat, walking back to a corner he had a habit of haunting.

"Now, please give me some fire!" Natsu pleaded, even putting on a puppy dog face.

"Erm…aah…" Odelia looked like she was going to give in to Natsu again, her pretty green eyes filled with indecisiveness, turning her head continuously from Erza to Natsu, the two bundles of flaming red hair on either side of her head bobbing left and right.

"SUNEMASEN! IS ANYONE THERE?" a high-pitched shout, which was more of a shriek, could be heard outside.

Everyone turned to the large doors, wondering who was at the other side and why he or she was not entering and instead chose to scream.

After a moment of silence, the voice went, in a softer tone, "If there is anyone there, could you please open the door?"

"I'll go see who it is." Mirajane said.

She pulled open the giant doors as everyone peered to see who was at the door. To their surprise, they could not see anyone. However, Mirajane seemed to be talking to someone they couldn't see.

"Oh, what are you doing here by yourself? I can see why you couldn't open the doors…well, come in." Mirajane said to whoever was out there.

"Okay, thank you anyway." The voice went again.

A small-sized girl even younger than Wendy with dark green hair and eyes that were of a colour somewhere between olive green and olive brown walked in. She looked up, titling her head as much as she could, and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry…for intruding in the middle of…of the celebration of your Ma…Master's birthday…ne…never mind, I…I'll come next time." She stammered.

Her voice was so soft and gentle it seemed like a whisper. It was rather unbelievable that she was the one who produced such a high shriek a moment ago. The girl looked longingly at the cake Erza was busy stuffing into her mouth.

"It's alright. Why don't you come and have some delicious strawberry cake?" Erza suggested.

"It…it's okay, I'll just go home."

"Here." Odelia said, passing the girl a slice of strawberry cake.

"Thank you!"

"There you are! Why did you go in? Didn't I ask you to wait outside? And why are you eating a cake that looks so delicious without giving me some?"

These were the first things that this dark-haired teenager with dark eyes said when she barged right into the building.

"Sorry Kaila, but I smelt the cake…I couldn't stand waiting outside the door with so much cake inside that I want to eat…" The small girl said.

"Okay, you are officially forgiven Ilea." Kaila said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Gray questioned the girl called Kaila like a policeman interrogating a murderer.

"Someone asked me to go in her place to meet someone else in Fairy Tail. Who the someone is, I can't tell you and as for the someone else is, I don't know who it is. And I came because I was forced to. So which one of you is supposed to meet someone here?"

Met with silence, she said, "Never mind, whoever it is, I was supposed to tell you can come to the person-who-asked-me-to-come-in-her-place's place."

"I don't understand." Natsu said, question marks floating about his head.

"Why do you care so much, it's not for you."

"How do you know?"

"She won't be finding for an idiot like you."

"She?"

"Who you do not need to concern yourself with. Anyway, can I have some cake too?"

"Okay." Mirajane answered.

"Anyway, let's get this party really started!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Yeah!" All of Fairy Tail exclaimed.

And so the party started. And the arrival of that dark-haired teen would be a important part of the big puzzle that makes up the future story of the Fairy Tail family.

**XPlatinumX: Finished! Today is the last day of the holidays****…*cries to self***

**Lucy: Well, at least you finished it right?**

**Natsu: Free fire for me to eat! You are the best writer-sama!**

**Gray: Why do you have to highlight me stripping?**

**XPlatinumX: What do you mean by highlight? You do it all the time, what do you want me to do about it? *Turns back to computer and starts youtube-ing for songs***

**Lucy: Gray! Your clothes!**

**Gray: Argh! When did this happen?**

**XPlatinumX: *eyes glued on computer screen* no nudity in my presence!**

**Erza: This is the end readers. Till the next time our writer writes, farewell.**


End file.
